Current banner display devices as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,031 Singer use a string of banners taped sequentially together and wound upon a pair of rollers in opposite sides of a display frame. In order to display any banner, the entire string must be scrolled until the desired banner is properly centered within the display frame. Accordingly, any random and successive display of banners requires considerable time of unsightly back and forth scrolling of the banners. The updating of a banner requires the cumbersome cutting away of a banner and the retaping of a substitute. The prior art does not offer a practical means for randomly selecting one of a stack of display banners or other documents.